


The Changing of Titles

by fluffy_Socks19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Giving Birth, M/M, New paladins, Other, Paladins, Severe swearing, Swearing, add more tags as I go, hidge, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_Socks19/pseuds/fluffy_Socks19
Summary: 20 years after the fight against the Galra for Earth, the Paladins of Voltron are ready to pass on the title. Thea, Zendala, Luke, Anaka and Ork find themselves being chosen by the lions to become the new Paladins of Voltron.Thea is scared she won’t live up to her parent's name.Zendala is worried that the world won’t believe she can be a paladin, due to her being a full blooded Galra.Luke doesn’t know why he was dragged into this stupid ‘defenders of the universe’ stuff.Anaka is terrified of leading a group of inexperienced teens to their death.Ork didn’t sign up for all the death and destruction being a Paladin brings.Together, this misshapen, unworkable group of kids will defend the universe from the forces of evil.





	1. Thea's beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, the start of this chapter is Pidge giving birth. If you don’t like to read that, scroll past it to where it says ‘Hunk's POV’. After that there isn’t any description of her birth.

Pidge screamed as shocks of pain racked her body. She gripped her lion's controls as pain stabbed her all over her body.  
“Pidge? Pidge?!” Hunk's concerned voice came through the headpiece. “Did they get you?”  
Pidge’s gasped and pressed a hand to her swollen belly. “N-no, they didn’t get me,” She said through gritted teeth. “I-I think...” she trailed off as the pain started to subside. She sighed in relief.  
“What?! What is it?” Hunk asked her, panicking.  
“I... I think I’m okay now...” she leaned back and put her hands back on the controls, flying her lion into a big group of rebel fighters. Green shot at them from her mouth, a big white light cutting through the ships as though they were butter.  
“Ar-are you sure?” The yellow lion flew over to the green one, bashing rebel fighters into eachother.  
“Y-yeah... I think it was just braxton hicks again...” During the pregnancy, Pidge had experienced the ‘practice contractions’ a few times, “though they’ve never been as painful as that...” She rubbed her belly, which stuck out quite far when she was wearing her paladin armour.  
“Pidge! Rebel fighters at 2 o’clock!” Lance called out. The green lion spun around and spat white light at the robot operated ships heading straight for her. The red lion flew swiftly through the ships with a mouth blade, cutting them in half. It was as though the sight of the ships exploding made her body want to explode as pain shot through her body again. Pidge cried out and curled up in her chair.  
“Pidge?” Hunk's lion curled over the green one to protect her.  
“The pains back,” she managed to hiss.  
“What if you’re going into labour?” Allura asked. Pidge shook her head, the baby couldn’t come now! They were in the middle of a battle!  
“It doesn’t matter right now! What matters is that Pidge can’t fly her lion, we need to protect her!” Hunk's voice was commanding, but Pidge could clearly hear his worried tone.  
“N-no. I can do this,” Pidge uncurled and grabbed the lion's controllers. She studied her breathing until it was almost back to normal.  
_Relax._ A voice in the back of her head said. _I’ll protect you._ The green lion purred. A warmth enveloped Pidge and she sunk into it, her body still shaking from the pain.  
The lion seemed to gain control of itself and flew around, shooting at rebel ships and fighters. The rest of the battle was a blur to Pidge. Time seemed to pass too fast and too slow at the same time, the fits of pain were too long and the breaks of pain too short. Before she knew it, the battle was over and the lions were flying back to the Atlas.  
The yellow lion had the green lion in its claws. The green lion had run out of power from controlling itself and the screens around Pidge were off.  
“Pidge?” Hunk's voice pulled her from the pain.  
“Hunk,” She croaked, “I’m in labour.”  
From those three words, all hell seemed to break loose. Hunk and Keith's lions grabbed the green lion and flew as fast as they could back to the Atlas, which was floating by the Earth's moon. They flew in, flying past the surprised space cadets and professors. The blue and red lions were already contacting Shiro, Sam and Coran in the Atlas' command room. The yellow and black lions placed the green lion down and Hunk jumped out of Yellow's mouth before it had time to shut down. He sprinted over to the powered down green lion and headed inside. Before Pidge could process it, Hunk had already scooped her up and was carrying her down to the Atlas's first aid bay. She grabbed his shirt in her fists and screamed as another ripple of pain ran through her body. Hunk held her closer to his chest.

The first few hours of labour was all a blur until the epidural kicked in. Someone asked her if she wanted one and she desperately nodded and then she was on her side as a needle was jabbed into her back. She cried in relief when it kicked in and the pain started to go away. The next 5 hours was spent fading in and out of consciousness. She woke up to see ice pressed into Hunk's swollen hand. He saw her staring and chuckled nervously, saying that she bruised his hand. 

Every now and again a nurse would come in to say that she needed another hour or two. Then, the nurse came in and flapped her hands around excitedly, saying she was ready to push. Pidge was suddenly very awake, Hunk grabbed her hand as the nurse brought in a big machine and the doctor. The machine told her when a contraction started or finished, Pidge couldn’t remember. They didn’t have to wait long until the doctor told her to push, and thats what she did, in bursts of three every contraction. A hush fell across the room as the sound of crying began. The doctor told her to stop pushing and a tiny bloody, crying body was placed on her bare chest- someone had taken off her gown sometime as she was pushing. The crying stopped as the baby looked up at Pidge. Pidge’s knew it was hers as soon as it was placed on her. A feeling she had never felt filled her as she locked eyes with the baby and she realised that she would do anything for this tiny, bloody lump she was cuddling. Suddenly, Hunk and the baby were gone. Hunk followed a nurse around the room until she shooed him away. Hunk nervously came back to Pidge’s side.  
“It’s a girl.” He told her. She gave him a dopey smile, a little high off the epidural still. Then the baby was placed back on her chest, clean and swaddled in a yellow blanket. Hunk leaned on the pillow behind Pidge and looked down at their child. He kissed Pidge's cheek, but Pidge barely noticed, her eyes were stuck on the sleeping girl in her arms. She gently brushed her thumb against the baby's soft, tanned skin and kissed her dark mop of hair. She turned to Hunk and leaned in to kiss him, brushing her lips sloppily against his.  
Pidge handed the baby over to Hunk as she felt herself drift off. 

 

—————— **HUNK'S POV** ——————

 

Hunk looked down at the baby girl in his arms, breathing in her scent. Pidge slept deeply next to him as he cooed to their new child. When he first saw the baby, all bloody and still connected to Pidge by the umbilical cord, he felt something inside of him seem to click and he knew that he would give his life up to save this tiny thing in his arms.  
_She’s the one._ A deep, purring voice said in the back of his head. Hunk sighed happily and rocked the baby girl as he felt his lion watch the baby through his eyes.  
_Take care of her until she’s ready._ Yellow's calming voice echoed in his head.  
_**I was going to anyway.**_ Hunk said.  
Yellow's voice faded away, but her presence stayed, curled around Hunk and the baby like a protective blanket. Hunk sighed and leaned into the warmth.

 

—————— **PIDGE'S POV** ——————

 

Pidge held her baby close to her chest as Sam and Colleen entered. Sam smiled proudly and Colleen placed a hand on Pidge's knee. Hunk was sitting on the bed next to Pidge, but he got off so Colleen could sit next to her daughter and granddaughter.  
“Hi Mum. Hi Dad,” Pidge smiled widely at them both.  
“Hey, sweetheart,” Sam walked over to her and kissed her forehead. He smiled at the little bundle in his duaghter's arms. “Who’s this little one?”  
Pidge tilted the infant so that her parents could see her face. She brushed the baby's dark curls out of her face, “Thea. Thea Shay Garret-Holt.” Colleen smiled at the use of both last names. Pidge felt a hand on her knee and looked up to see Hunk smiling adoringly at her. She smiled back just as lovingly. She glanced over to her mother and saw how much Colleen wanted to hold the baby.  
“Do you want to hold her?” Pidge shifted the swaddled baby and Colleen nodded. Pidge carefully passed Thea over to Colleen, who's motherly instincts kicked in almost instantly as she cooed to the baby.  
“She was early, wasn’t she?” Sam asked and Hunk nodded.  
“Almost three weeks.” Pidge said. “A surprise baby.” She added.  
Hunk let out a laugh, “sure was. I still don’t know why you insisted on fighting so close to the birth date.”  
Pidge pouted as Sam and Colleen agreed. “I couldn’t just sit there while you guys risked your lives! And without me you couldn’t form Voltron,” she crossed her arms.  
Hunk rubbed her knee, “but we were only risking one life, not two.”  
Pidge waved her hand like she was shooing th conversation away, “it doesn’t matter now, Thea's been born now.” Hunk sighed and rolled his eyes.  
Thea stirred in Colleen's arms, her eyes squinted up at her and, when she saw that it wasn’t her mother, started crying. Colleen pushed the baby into Pidge's arms and Thea's cries quieted down, even if it was only for a moment.  
“Uh, I think she’s hungry.” Pidge said. When no one moved she added, “I’ve got to breastfeed her.” Sam let out a small ‘oh’ and looked away. Colleen grabbed his hand and they left after giving the two new parents hugs and goodbyes.  
  
————————  
  
Thea laughed as Lance made a face at her, the sound filled Pidge with love and happiness.  
“So when are your parents going to meet Thea?” Keith asked Hunk.  
“I called them last night but the closed flight the garrison can spare is in a few days,” Hunk explained. Keith nodded and looked over at Lance, who was cooing to Thea.  
“I didn’t know you were so good with kids,” Keith observed.  
Lance nodded, “big family, there’s always a baby.”  
Keith hummed, “maybe we should have one.”  
Lance blushed and spluttered out, “what?!” Keith, Pidge and Hunk chuckled at the flustered Lance.  
A deep chuckled made them all jump. “No one told me we were meeting the baby now.”  
“Shiro! You scared the crap out of me!” Lance clutched his shirt above his head.  
Hunk spun his head around and glared at Lance, “language.” Lance rolled his eyes. Lance passed Thea to Shiro.  
“Her name's Thea.” Hunk told him proudly. Shiro grinned and looked down at the baby.  
“She’s definitely your kid,” Shiro said as he looked down at the baby. Thea's skin was a mix of Hunk's and Pidge's, more tan than Pidge but not as dark as Hunk. She had been born with a pretty thick head of hair and it was the same colour as Hunk's. When she opened her eyes, Pidge could see that they were identical to her own, a light brown, almost honey colour. Her lashes were as long as Pidge's and as dark as Hunk's.  
Pidge smiled as the other paladins crowded around her child.  
  
————————  
  
Thea was pushed back into Hunk's arms by his mother.  
“Take her, take her. We have to go soon anyway, the cargo ship will leave in a hour.” Hunk's mother told him.  
“So soon?” Pidge asked.  
Hunk's mother nodded, “we only had a couple hours while they unloaded the ship. If we miss this one then we’ll be trapped on the Atlas for a week.” Hunk sighed but nodded.  
“We’ll try to go to Earth in a few days, they still want to run a few tests on Thea to make sure she’s fine to go on Earth.” Pidge said. She stood up and placed a hand on Hunk's arm.  
Hunk's mother nodded, “we’ll look forward to you on Earth. I still can’t believe we're grandparents!” She put a hand on her forehead and turned to Hunk's father, “we’re too young to be grandparents!”  
Hunk chuckled, “I can’t believe we’re parents!” He shifted Thea to his right arm and put his left arm around Pidge. Pidge nodded.  
The door opened and a pilot walked in.  
“Sorry to intrude, but we are leaving in half an hour.” Hunk's mother and father nodded. His mother brought Pidge in for a hug and Pidge winced, she was still pretty sore. After saying goodbye, they left with the pilot. Pidge yawned and laid down in the bed. They had moved from the ‘hospital’ back to their own room and they had brought the cot to their room for Thea. Hunk placed her in the cot and laid down next to Pidge.  
Pidge sighed happily as he ran his hand through her hair. Hunk leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Pidge's. Pidge’s brought her hands up to Hunk's cheeks and pulled him in closer.  
“I love you,” Hunk murmured as he pressed his forehead against Pidge’s.  
Pidge kissed his nose, “I love you more.”  
They laid on the bed, cuddling and dozing, until Thea started to whimper and cry.


	2. Telling Pidge

Hunk flinched as another round of insults was thrown at him. Pidge spat something at him before turning on her heel and storming into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Hunk gazed miserably at the door before sighing and heading out to the garage. He slumped down in the chair and pulled the ball of metal and wires closer. He eyes started to sting as he fiddled with the wire, trying to thread it between two sheets of metal. He jumped as it zapped his finger, it didn't hurt but it was enough to push him over the edge. He hung his head in his hands as sobs escaped his lips. He shuddered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

_Stupid. Stupid. **Stupid**. Why did you tell her? Why did you think she would understand? Why would she understand?_

He shouldn't have brought it up, but they were talking about adjustments they could make to the lions when he mentioned it. It just slipped out. 

_”Yellow wants Thea to pilot her.”_

A choking sound came from deep within his chest. The secret was out. He'd known ever since he first held Thea that she was going to be the next yellow paladin. He had felt his lion's connection and fascination with his daughter, felt it for 14 years. Thank god Thea was at her school's camp, he didn't want her to see this; the fighting, the yelling...the crying. 

Tears ran down his cheeks, along his jaw and dripped off his chin onto the ‘machine’ that was still in front of him. He didn't push it away or wipe away the tears that spilled from his tightly shut eyes. His shoulders shuddered as another pained noise came from him. 

Sometime while he was sobbing, he managed to fall asleep and woke up the next morning in a cold garage with a crook neck and crusty eyes. The memories of last night almost brought on another round of crying, but he blinked the tears away and headed back into the house. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled his hands away from his eyes to see Pidge stirring her mug of coffee, still in her robe. She glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes before walking past him with her mug. She bumped into his shoulder as she walked past and it held none of the regular flirting or suggesting that it usually did, only anger and hurt. 

He sighed and started to pour himself a bowl of cereal dispite feeling sick at the thought of food. He headed to the table and stirred his cereal around. He saw Pidge walk past, now fully clothed, in the corner of his vision and heard the front door open and slam closed. Long after his cereal had become soggy, he pulled out his phone and called Lance. It rang a few times before Lance picked up his phone.

_“You've got Lance.”_

“I fucked up. _Bad_.” He managed to croak out.

_”I’m coming over. With Leia.”_ Leia was Lance and Keith's support dog. Hunk hung up and put his head in his hands as he waited for Lance. It was quiet without Pidge. Empty. He felt so alone.

——————————————————————-———————————————————————————————————————-

Pidge walked down the street, swerving around trees and people who had stopped. She was disgused in a pretty yellow and orange sundress and sunglasses. Although it had been years since the paladins saved earth, Pidge was recognised on the street often. It didn't always bug her, but today she wanted to walk the streets like a normal person, not noticed or recognised. She just wanted to be alone. She was still _very_ upset about Hunk's... confession? He said it like a statement, like a random thing, like it didn't matter. She felt anger pulse through her as she walked down the street. Her lion sent her comforting purrs which did calm her down. The crowd started to thicken as it neared 8am. Something good about being short: she could hide in crowds.

She passed a loud building site on the road. She looked over at a man who was holding a jack hammer, he was wearing a neon yellow vest and a bright yellow hard hat. He flicked a switch and the loud noise of the jack hammer destroying the road filled Pidge's ears. The sound triggered a vivid memory.

_The yellow lion rammed into the side of the rebel Galra ship, it's thick shell making a dint in the ship's side. Lance called out for backup and Hunk flew his lion over to help him. A fleet of fighter ships flew out of the Galra ship, only about 10 in total, but instead of programmed sentries inside, real Galra's were inside. They flew in circles around them, much faster than the huge, clunky lions._

_The yellow lion lunged for a ship, grabbing it in it's jaws, and threw it into another ship, they both blew up in a purplish-yellow explosion. Pidge flew her lion towards two of the ships, shooting her lion's cannon at them. The bright light cutting through them like butter. They both blew up and when she looked over at the other lions, she saw that all but one ship had been destroyed. The remaining ship started to fly straight for the yellow lion. It gained speed, going faster and faster until it was zooming so fast a piece of it's outer shell started to come loose. Pidge thought the ship would slow down and shoot at them, but it didn't, heading staright for the yellow lion's face. Hunk had his lion turned away from the advancing ship and Pidge realised, too late, what the fighter was doing. It was a suicide mission. Victory or death._

_Pidge cried out to Hunk, who's lion spun around just in time for the fighter ship to crash right into it's metal cheek, exploding into a million bits. The other paladins called out for Hunk, who didn't respond. Fearing the worst, Pidge flew her lion over to the unresponsive yellow lion, who's usually glowing eyes were dark. Ignoring Keith's order, she jumped out of her lion to the yellow lion, climbing into it's mouth, which was full of the fighter ship's parts. She pushed a floating square of metal out of the way as she scrambled inside the lion. She sprinted into the dark control room and ran over to Hunk's chair. He was unconscious and his helmet had been broken. Blood was dripping down his face from his forehead and Pidge placed a finger on the closet vein. A heartbeat, faint but there. She let out the breath she didnt' know she'd been holding and suddenly Keith's, very loud, voice came through the headset. She told them that Hunk wasn't awake, but still alive._

_She gripped Hunk's seat tightly as the whole lion shook. They'd been hit by the cannon. She scrambled out of the yellow lion and to her own. She flew the green lion in front of Hunk's, protecting him and his lion. The black lion joined her and then so did the red and blue lions. Together they protected Hunk and the yellow lion until the Atlas appeared and destroyed the galra ship._

_Hunk was fine, just a little scar above his eyebrow and some mental scarring, but that wasn't new. What was new, was Pidge's realisation of her feelings for Hunk. This started her pinning over the yellow paladin._

The jack hammering stopped amd Pidge was brought back to the present. She gasped in air as sweat dripped down her face. Chills ran down her spine despite the heat of the morning. She realised she had stopped in the middle of the footpath and people pushed and shoved past her. She blinked a couple times and took a few deep breaths as her therapist had told her. 

She and Hunk had both been diagnosed with PTSD a couple years after Thea had been born and Pidge had vivid flashback and nightmares about her time as a paladin during the war against the Galra often, but she still wasn't used to it. She ran a hand through her hair and pushed her sunglasses up her nose. She started walking again, her legs wobbling underneath her. After a block or two, her legs didn't wobble everytime she took a step and her breathing was normal again. Her lion was sending her pictures of her and Hunk and pictures of their daughter to try and calm her down. Green sent her a wave of happiness, which she appreciated and thanked her silently.

She walked for another half an hour, stopping at shop fronts every few shops to gaze in at what they were selling. She was walking down the main street, minding her own business, when a small, hooded figure bumped into her arm.

“Hey, watch it!” The slightly taller person snapped at her. She stood there with a suprised look on her face, her sunglasses slipping down her nose, showing off her widened eyes, her mouth slightly open. The person stalked off, a small flick of blonde hair showing out of his green hood. The blonde blended into the crowd, but Pidge couldn't have seen them any clearer than if a beacon lit them up. 

She felt her lion's fascination with the stranger, much stonger than hers. The lion seemed to reach out to them before retracting back into Pidge's head.

_Them._ Was all her lion said.

Pidge suddenly felt awful. Hunk. Is this what he felt like around Thea? No wonder he was always bugging their daughter to help him with Yellow's upgrades. His lion probably begged him to. At least, that's what Green was doing right now. She was almost screaming at Pidge to follow the kid, to grab his shoulder and drag him to the lion. But Pidge didn't budge from her spot where her feet were planted on the concrete footpath.

She had to get to Hunk. The sudden desire to tell him about how she felt, to tell him she was _wrong_ , that she was _sorry_ was much stonger than her lion's urge to meet the stranger in the green hood. She turned on her heel and started running towards the train station. Almost flying down the steps, she pulled oit her card and bought a ticket. She jumped on the next train to the station by her house. As the train flew down the tracks, Pidge wished it would go faster and she fiddled with the ticket in her hand. She would already be home and in Hunk's big, soft arms by now if she'd taken her lion. 

When the train _finally_ reached her station, she pushed past the people lining up to exit the train and sprinted out. She pushed past a kissing couple and ran around an old lady who was struggling to climb the stairs. Usually she would have stopped to help someone like that lady get up, but she had more important things on her mind. She ran down the street and turned onto the road her house was on. Outside her house was Lance's dark blue truck and Pidge had a stupid thought, she wasn't thinking straight.

_Was he moving out?_

It was idiotic and was just in the heat of the moment but she believed it nonetheless and scrambled to unlock the door, using the wrong key a few times and missing the lock a few more times. She swung the door right open and ran down the hall towards the kitchen and living room. 

She spotted Hunk and Lance on the couch and ran in to the room, shouting, “don't move out!”

Lance and Hunk's heads spun around. Hunk's head came up from his hands and Pidge could see his face was red and puffy from crying. His face lit up when he saw her and he jumped up, “Pidge!” Then his face fell, “Pidge.”

She winced, “Hunk, I'm sorry, I was wrong, just, _please_ , don't move out!” She said, panicing.

He looked confused, “move out?”

Pidge felt her face go hot, “yeah, you know, because I got angry at you and...” She looked away, embarrassed.

Hunk paled, “do you want me to move out?”

“No, no, no, no!” She shook her head and grabbed his hands, “I'd _never_ ask you to move out!” The colour came back to his face. She it her hands on his cheeks, “I'm sorry for getting so... angry at you. I was wrong. I... I met them.” 

Hunk's eyes widened, “who?”

Pidge looked away, “some kid on the street. I didn't even see their face!”

Lance cleared his throat, “as much as I'd like to stay and watch this, I need to go pick Ivy up from kindergarden.”

“Oh, right.” 

“Thanks for coming over and bringing Leia,” Hunk smiled gratefully at Lance, bending down to give the golden dog a pat. Lance nodded once before calling his dog over and heading down the hall. They heard the front door open and close and heard his car drive away. Pidge slumped down on the couch and patted the spot next to her, which Hunk sat in. 

Pidge turned around so she was facing Hunk and threaded her fingers through his. “I'm sorry you had to go through that for so long...”

“Go through what?”

Pidge gestured to her head, “I was barely around that kid for 15 seconds and my lion was going crazy. I can't imagine what it would have been like to go through that for 15 _years_.” Her lion was still screaming at her to find the kid, to bring him to her, but she pushed the commands to the back of her head.

Hunk shrugged and squeezed her hands, “it wasn't as bad as that, just some suggestions now and again. I guess she knew that she'd have heaps of time to meet Thea, since she's our daughter, _not_ some stanger,” he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Hey! I can't help it of my lion wants a stanger!” They both chuckled a little, Pidge shifting closer to her husband. Hunk placed a hand on the small of her back.

“I know why you were upset, though. And you have every right to be! We went through alot as paladins and I'd never want her to go through that,” Hunk's jaw clenched as he looked away. Pidge leaned closer and wrapped her arms around his middle, she felt his arms wrap around her as well. She pressed her face against his chest “All of that fighting, all those losses, all of those nightmares...” His arms tightened around her. “I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt,” his voice broke and his arms trembled around her.

She looked up to see tears start to spill down his cheeks. She reached a hand up to brush away his tears, he leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. “I can tell this has been eating you up inside, hasn't it?”

He nodded, “for 14 years.” Pidge reached up and kissed his cheek, his stubble tickling her chin. Hunk held her closer, the tears stopping. She buried her face in the crook where his neck met with his shoulders. 

They held eachother for a long time. Pidge broke the silence by whispering, “maybe we should retire.”

Hunk pulled away, “what?”

Pidge held his hands and looked down at the scars that covered both her and his hands. “Maybe we should retire from being paladins...”

“Quit Voltron?”

“No, just, you know, handing over the lions to a new group of paladins...” God, this conversation reminded her of one long ago.

He chuckled dryly, “you sound like me,” he buried his face in her neck.

“I know, but... maybe it's time to live a normal life, I can work at the garrison full time and you could open that resturant you always dreamed of.” She ran her fingertips up and down his back. He hummed, but she couldn't work out if it was a happy or upset hum.

His voice shook, “Yellow's a part of me, how do I give her up?” His voice broke and Pidge felt tears prick her own eyes.

“You'll still be able to see her, “Pidge tried to convince him.

“But she won't be _my_ lion anymore, “he nuzzled her neck.

“She'll always be _your_ lion, “Pidge hummed and ran her fingers through Hunk's dark hair, he'd grown it out and it now reached his shoulder blades. He relaxed under her hands. “Someone else will just be flying her.”

He chucked, his voice thick with tears, “Yellow says that I can fly her whenever, I just have to ask nicely, “Pidge giggled, twirling his hair around her finger. “I think she's trying to purr me to sleep,” Pidge laughed with Hunk. He pressed a few kisses to her neck, making her hum happily. 

“You know we'll always have eachother,” Pidge whispered.

Hunk pulled away from her neck and pressed his lips against hers. She kept her hands in his hair, tangling her fingers in it. He put his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to his face. She craned her neck so she could reach his lips easier. He pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers. He mumbled something before she pulled him back into another kiss.

“Yeah, we do.”


End file.
